Hero
by foxx-chan
Summary: THIS IS AN EMMA STORY. A little story about how Sonic became a hero.
1. Birthday Party

Somewhere in the universe, there is a planet. It might be Earth, but it might be some other planet, maybe one we haven't discovered yet. Heck, maybe it's not even a planet. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.

Anyway, on this planet, there is an island called Christmas Island. It's named for its great amount of pine trees, and as you would expect, is a very popular holiday destination. And at that very moment, someone on Christmas Island was very, very happy.

"Happy birthday to MEEEEEEEE!"

A hedgehog was running around his bedroom, a grin on his face. He didn't care if he bumped into something, as long as he was still alive for this very special occasion—his seventh birthday. And what better way to spend his birthday than doing the thing he loved most: running.

You see, ever since this young hedgehog had learned to run (which had been at an abnormally young age), he found that he just couldn't stop. He was addicted. Sadly, he wasn't very fast yet, but he was going to get better. One day, he told himself, he would be faster than anyone on the planet. He just wished it would happen sooner.

Suddenly, the door opened. The sound startled him, and he tripped, his quills getting stuck in the carpet. He glanced at the person who had opened the door, who happened to be his mom.

"Sonic, it's time for your party," she said. "Come downstairs, your cousins will be here soon."

Sonic sighed. "Right. Party." Why did he have to have a party? It was just going to be relatives, who he could go visit any old time…unlike friends. That is, if he actually had any friends.

"Fine, I'm comin'." He pushed himself out of the carpet, and ran downstairs.

The mother watched his son ranting about the party, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. For some reason, Sonic's fur had turned out to be electric blue. The other kids often made fun of him because of it, but just a jog down the sidewalk, and all his problems were forgotten. Still, he did have a bit of trouble every now and then, and when he did, he refused to accept any help.

The doorbell rang. Usually, Sonic would've got the door right away, but obviously, he wasn't in the mood right now. So his mother got it instead.

"Oh, hi Bob! Glad you could make it!" she said to her brother. "Hello, Muriel! Hello, Sara!" She bent down to the infant hedgehog in Muriel's arm. "And hello, little Jacob!"

Sonic's mom tickled Jacob on the chin, which made him giggle.

Muriel smiled. "Thank you, Mari. How's the birthday boy today?" She walked over to the couch Sonic was sitting on. "I bet you're just so excited, aren't you?"

"Whatever," Sonic replied.

Mari, noticing Sonic's lack of enthusiasm, stepped into the conversation. "You know, Sonic…it's your birthday, and that means you're going to get _presents…_"

His ears perked up. "Presents?"

Just then, he saw it: a green paper bag in Aunt Muriel's hand, his name on the front…his present inside.

"Yes, presents," Mari replied, "But you're not going to get any if you keep acting like that."

Suddenly, Sonic stood up, looking happier than ever. "I'll be good! I promise," he declared.

"Good," Mari replied. "Now, go play with Sara for a little bit. You can open your presents later."

Sonic nodded, and dashed to his room, his cousin not far behind him


	2. Impatience and its Consequences

Well, I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog (character or series). All I own are some original characters that don't play a real big role. So no lawsuits, k?

And, without further adieu, let Chapter 2 begin!

Half past 12, it was lunch time. All the relatives were in the dining room, and Sonic was at the kids table, bored out of his mind. He was eating pizza, and it wasn't that he didn't like pizza…he just wanted his presents, and he wanted them now!

Countless boxes and bags, all waiting for him to open—he could no longer wait. As quietly as he could, he snuck out of his chair and into the living room.

There, on the coffee table, were his presents. About 12 of them, but to a boy Sonic's age, it seemed like so much more. Now only one question remained: which one to open first…?

"Sonic, what are you doing?"

Sonic gasped, turning around and preparing to make up an excuse. It was Sara.

"Oh…um…hi, Sara…" he stuttered.

She cocked her head. "What are you doing by the presents?" she asked.

Sonic gulped. "I was….going to open them. But don't tell anyone!"

"Ah," Sara nodded. "Can you open mine first?"

"Uh…sure, I guess," he replied, a bit surprised that she wasn't tattling. "Which one is it?"

"The yellow one," she told him.

"Right." Sure enough, there it was: a small box in yellow wrapping paper, with the words To Sonic, From Sara written messy in handwriting.

He began to tear the wrapping paper off—slowly, so the adults wouldn't hear it. Then he opened the box, to reveal…

"A gem?" he inquired, "Why'd you get me this?"

"Well, I thought you would like it," she said. "Yesterday, I just woke up, and it was in my hand…"

"Yeah, sure. Like I'm going to believe that," he glanced at the gem again, planning to throw it out, when it began flashing bright blue.

"What's going on…?"

The flashing turned into a glow, and the glow became brighter and brighter until suddenly, a bright light of the same color erupted from the gem and went into Sonic's body.

Sonic almost wanted to scream, but all he could manage to let out was a small gasp. He felt like he had been struck by lightning, and yet, it almost felt soothing.

The light faded, and Sonic found himself to be dizzy and tired. He heard footsteps…his parents were coming, he would be in trouble…he had to run away…but his legs wouldn't move.

Mari bent down to Sonic and stroked his quills. "Sonic, Sara told me what happened…is this true?"

What Sonic really wanted to say was, 'Of course it's true! Why do you think I'm laying here like this?', but he just couldn't seem to get it all out. "The...it exploded on me, Mom…"

"Why don't you rest a bit?" she declared. "You can open the rest of your presents when you wake up."

"You're not going to punish me…?"

She sighed. "To tell you the truth, whatever happened, I think it's punishment enough." She didn't actually believe Sara's little story, but whatever had really happened, it certainly wasn't pleasant.

She looked at Sonic, who was already half asleep, and noticed that the gem he was holding seemed to have a faint glow around it.

"Hm…that's strange…"

But she soon dismissed the thought and went to finish her lunch.

Okay, how was this chapter:) I bet you're wondering how I got it done so fast…well, to tell you the truth, I actually had a lot of this done before I submitted it. I just had yet to split it up into chapters. So, um…yeah.

Please review, critique is encouraged.


	3. A Visit To Sara's

_Hi, everybody:D What has it been, like a month since I last updated? Sheesh, that's a long time. But…yeah, I'm a procrastinator. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other part of the Sonic universe except my original characters._

-------

"Wake up, Sonic."

Sonic opened his eyes, to see his mother sitting in front of him. "What…time…is it?"

"It's 4:30," she replied, "Everyone has left."

"Okay…" He kicked himself off the couch. "Uh, Mom…is there anything different about me?"

Mari blinked. "Not that I can tell, why do you ask?"

"Well…I sort of feel different." he told her. "But it's not a bad different. It's a good different."

"Oh, well maybe opening your presents will get your mind off it." she suggested.

"PRESENTS!" Sonic immediately grabbed a purple box off the coffee table, and tore the wrapping paper off like crazy.

Mari rolled her eyes. "Geez, Sonic! At least read the card first!"

"Wow! Cool shoes!" he exclaimed, holding a pair of red running shoes. "Who are these from?"

"Read the—" Mari started, but figured, there was no point in saying it. "It's from Grandpa."

"Oh, sweet!"

And Sonic opened the rest of his presents; among them were a coloring book, a SuperPig action figure, and a subscription to some children's magazine.

A few minutes later, Sonic was busy making his action figure fly…when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He sprinted to the door, only to bump into it 4 seconds later. "Ow…"

"You really need to work on that, Sonic," Mari giggled, opening the door.

"Well, hello there…Oh! Sara!"

Sonic's 5-year old cousin was standing at the doorway, tears in her eyes. "I-Is Sonic here?" she said, her voice quivering.

"Uh, yeah, what's the problem?" replied Sonic, who had just recovered from his fall.

All of a sudden, Sara simply broke down crying, running to Sonic and embracing him…hard.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic!" she sobbed. "I never should've given you that gem! I was so dumb, I'm so sorry!"

Sonic chuckled nervously, trying to get past the near suffocation from Sara's hug. "No, really, it's fine. Nothing bad happened, honest."

"R-really?"

"Of course!" Sonic carefully plied Sara's arms apart and got out. A grin appeared on his face.

"I mean, come on! Did you really expect me to fall that easily?" He held his action figure in the air. "I'm tough! Just like SuperPig here!"

Sara giggled. "Of course, Sonic! Sorry, I forgot," she said. Sonic smiled, knowing that his cousin—and probably the only person willing to be his friend—was feeling better.

They were interrupted when Mari came up to them. "Sonic, Aunt Muriel says it's alright if you come over. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," he exclaimed, "Just let me get my…stuff…" Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the gem he left on the couch. It reflected the sunlight from the window, leaving light blue glimmers on the wall. Normally, this wouldn't have impressed Sonic at all. So why was it getting so hard to turn away from it? Without thinking, he ran up to it and grabbed it.

_I'll take this with me_, he thought, _I mean, it would be nice, right? Sara did give it to me, after all…_

"Sonic?" Sara asked, "Sonic, are you ready to go?"

"H-wuh? Uh…oh yeah, I'm ready to go." He grabbed his backpack from the closet, put the gem in the front pocket, and his comic books and action figure in the main pocket. "Alright, I'll race you!"

They both ran to the car as fast as they could, laughing all the way there. But, as Sonic approached the car doors, he realized that something was wrong.

That strange feeling he had woke up with, the one he thought he had ran off…was back. It was back, and it was stronger than the first time.

Well…it's probably not worth worrying about, he told himself. After all, Sara was catching up, and Sonic wasn't going to miss the rare feeling of victory after winning a race. Quickly, he opened the car door and got into the seat.

"Aw, no fair! You cheated," Sara exclaimed, fastening her seatbelt. Sonic smirked jokingly. Then, Aunt Muriel pushed the lever, and off they went.

-------

"Sonic! Sara! Dinner in half an hour!"

It was 5:00, the time between late afternoon and mid-evening, and Sara and Sonic were happily playing in the backyard. Well, Sara, at least. Sonic seemed a bit too spaced out.

"Sonic? Sonic, please tell me what's wrong!" Sara said, "You've been like this ever since we got here, and we only have half an hour left to play, you gotta tell me why you're all spacey like this!"

Sonic sighed. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, Sonic, I do."

"Okay." He began to shake a tiny bit. "The thing is, I…I feel really weird, Sara."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, "There's something inside of me, something really weird. Like, I can't tell what it is, but I feel like I have to use it somehow." Once again, he sighed, and plopped down onto the grass. "And what's worse, it seems like it's growing. It's just so…confusing!"

"Wow." Sara replied, and then noticed something in Sonic's backpack. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, that?" he answered, "That's just one of my comic books. It's about how SuperPig got his powers."

She skimmed through the comic book. "Hm…I think I know what the problem is."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I think you might be like SuperPig," she told him, "That you're turning into a superhero."

"_WHAT?!?_"

He immediately sat up in the grass. "Th-that's Impossible! I couldn't—how could I be—I mean, there's no real proof of it, so you're probably wrong!"

Sara smiled. "Well, there's only one way to find out, then!" She pointed to the large oak tree behind them. "You'll have to go up there, and try to fly. All superheroes can fly!"

Sonic slowly backed away from the tree. "Sara, there is no way you are making me…"

"But Sonic, didn't you say you were tough?" Sara asked, "Tough like SuperPig?"

Sonic opened his mouth in preparation for a comeback, but unable to think of one, shut his mouth a second later. "Fine…I'll start climbing."

-------

"Ready, Sonic?"

"Ready…I guess…"

"Alright. One…two…three…GO!"

Sonic jumped off the branch, his arms extended in front of him, desperately hoping that he wouldn't fall. Unfortunately, he did---but luck had him land on his backpack.

"Ungh…I couldn't do it, Sara. I told you I wouldn't be able to…" He got up, and examined his bruises, when he heard footsteps from outside the gate.

"Well, look who has a girlfriend!" taunted the ferret, who looked about Sonic's age.

Sonic looked at the ferret angrily. "That's gross, Jav! She's not my girlfriend, she's my cousin!"

"Oh, really?" Jav smirked, "Prove it, then! Call her a name!"

"Alright, fine!" Sonic turned around and tried to call her a name, but hesitated. Did he really have to do this? Of course he did, he told himself. He was tough—tough like SuperPig, like he had said before.

But, would SuperPig call people names? _No, _Sonic realized, _he wouldn't_.

"I'm not going to do it!" he declared, folding his arms across his chest. "You can't make me!"

Jav chuckled meanly. "Alright, then. She's obviously your girlfriend."

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Sonic shouted, "She is NOT my girlfriend, and if you need me to permanently drill that into your brain, don't be afraid to ask!" Then things went quiet for a few seconds, until Jav finally decided to speak up.

"Sonic," he said, "Is that a challenge?"

And at that moment, something seemed to snap inside Sonic's brain.

"Why, yes. Yes, it is," he replied, "I challenge you to a race, Jav. Around the block, 3 times. Whaddya say?"

"Sure!" Jav walked over to the start of the block, laughing. "No doubt, I'm going to win, anyway!"

Sonic sighed. "Alright then, fine. C'mon, Sara, you can watch," and they both followed Jav to the start of the block. And although Sonic didn't know the means of what he had just done, he had a feeling it would change his life forever.

-------

_Well, how was it? Once again, critique is encouraged when you review my story._


	4. The Race

_Hello, readers! Guess what? I didn't procrastinate with this chapter:D Yay! So I hope you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its properties. I only own my fan characters. And there are a lot of fan characters in this story._

------

Truly, there was excitement in the air. Excitement, competition, and…a tiny bit of confusion. More specifically, Sonic was confused, as to why on Mobius he had called this race in the first place.

Yes, it boggled up his brain very much; he barely remembered challenging Jav at all, and yet here he was on the sidewalk of Violet St., preparing to race him (and probably lose to him). Actually, he felt that he had to do it, that there was some reason he did it…but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Jav interrupted his thoughts. "C'mon, Sonic, why don't you just quit now?" he said, "My _great-grandma_ can run faster than you, and she's _dead!_"

It was by far one of the meanest insults Jav had ever come up with. _Don't let it get you, Sonic, _he thought to himself. _He just wants you to be intimidated. He's trying to make you quit._

"Okay, Sara," Sonic said, "You can start us off now."

"Okay!" She held her "flag" high up in the air (which was basically just a leaf attached to a stick). As it usually is with races, the anticipation built up even more, as Sara said the words.

"Ready…set…GO!" She shot her flag down, and the two racers rushed off.

Sonic just kept looking at his destination, trying really hard not to get distracted—but soon, his eyes got tired of looking straight, and they drifted off to the side a bit…revealing to him that Jav was at least a six feet ahead of him!

He began to regret ever starting the race in the first place. Why, oh why did he do it? The chances of winning were so slim; he ought to just quit right now…but suddenly, a voice spoke in his head.

"_Everything happens for a reason, Sonic."_

It was a very strange voice; it didn't have any significance of being male or female, and it barely made any noise at all, but he could still tell that it was a voice. Despite this, the voice somehow boosted his confidence, getting him to run a bit faster…and before he knew it, he was done with the first lap. But Jav was still ahead, and Sonic knew he had a lot of catching up to do…

Then, there was hope. About halfway into the second lap, Jav stopped, stretched his arms out, and lied down and began to doze off…the perfect opportunity! Hadn't Jav ever heard the story of the Tortoise and the Hare? Oh, well, that was his fault…Sonic was so happy; he thought for sure that he was going to win!

What he didn't notice was that at the last second, Jav peeped an eye open and stuck his leg forward. Before Sonic could even be aware of this, his foot got caught and he tripped embarrassingly!

Sonic struggled to get up again, only managing to sit up. In the distance, he saw Jav with an arrogant smirk on his face, shouting "SO LONG, SUCKER!" He looked at his right knee; it was scraped pretty badly, and was beginning to bleed. He spotted his reflection in a puddle next to him (it had rained the day before)—in it, he saw a failure. A naïve, gullible failure.

He sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?"

But, in spite of his sadness and remorse, the thought brought up something he never thought it would—determination. Before long, that strange feeling came again, this time stronger than ever before. He slowly got to his feet, his legs urging him to go forward, to run. Finally, he lifted up a foot, and whizzed off.

Sonic was filled with glee. He passed Jav almost immediately, but had just enough time to see the look his face when he finally caught up. Though, he looked a lot more shocked than he thought he would…then again, Sonic had almost shocked himself, too. Going fast was nothing like he thought it would be; everything around him was so blurry, and he couldn't hear anything apart from his footsteps. _Come to think of it, what was that strange explosion when I started running? _But he immediately disregarded it, figuring it was only his imagination.

Besides, the finish line was already approaching. _Already…the third lap seemed so short, _he thought to himself. He was actually going to win for once! At last, the moment where his feet crossed the person who waved the flag, and he was overwhelmed with the sweet feeling of victory.

"WOO-HOO! I WON! Yeah, who's up for a victory…party…?"

His eyes were drawn to Sara, who had her eyes wide open. She hadn't even waved the flag when Sonic had crossed, ultimately dropping it out of astonishment.

"Um…wow," Sonic hesitated, "I didn't think it would surprise you that much…" When Sara failed to reply, he began to look around for something that might've caused the extra shock…and came to a realization, when he saw black burnt-looking marks straight through the path he had taken.

He gulped. "Did…did _I _do that?"

She nodded. "I remember reading something in a book…almost the same thing happened when a guy went at the speed of sound in his plane."

"Sonic," she continued, "I think that you might've broken the sound barrier."

All of a sudden, he understood…and he, too, was taken aback by the sheer thought of it. The speed of sound…that was over 760 miles per hour! Had he really been going that fast??! It was so baffling that his brain couldn't take any more…

He fell over, and fainted.

-------

_Okay, how'd you like it? Critique encouraged. Yeah, I know I've said that for the last four times, but I'm repetitive. So…just get reviewing._


End file.
